


The (hot) boy next door

by candlee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90'S, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Confessions, Donghyuck has a piercing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mostly just humor, Neighbors, Renjun is so done with Donghyuck, Taeyong is the best brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlee/pseuds/candlee
Summary: Donghyuck has a weird habit of spying on his neighbors through binoculars when he’s bored. When his new neighbor, Mark, moves into the house next door, it’s no different.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Minhyung | Mark, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 283





	The (hot) boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, hello there!  
> I've been writing fics for years (all of them written in my native language and published on another platform), but this is my first attempt writing in English. And I'm happy that somehow it turned out ok...?  
> I want to thank my lovely friend G, my beta reader who helped me a lot with grammar in general. Thanks to her help and encouragement, I could finally get the guts to publish this story on ao3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♡

“Is this a new trend now?” Renjun rests his back on the wall, arms crossed and eyes fixed on his best friend’s image reflecting in the mirror in front of him. Donghyuck was taking a while to stare at his own face in the school’s men’s room.

“Do you like it?” Donghyuck answers with another question, fixing his hair strands so his left eyebrow is completely exposed. A satisfied smile plays about his lips after seeing the result.

“No. It looks ridiculous, if you want my opinion,” Renjun looks with discontent at Donghyuck’s eyebrow that has two diagonal cuts on each side of his new piercing.

“Good thing I don’t care about your opinion, then,” he retorts with a smirk, tapping Renjun’s shoulder as he walks past his friend and leaves the men’s room.

“Are you even allowed to get piercings? Last time I checked you were still a minor,” Renjun questions, following right behind Donghyuck. His friend just smiles back at him. “Your mom’s not going to like it when she sees it.”

“Probably not.” Donghyuck laughs.

“Whatever,” Renjun shrugs, unable to hold his smile. “What even is a piercing in the eyebrow when you’ve already done worse?”

“I still need to get a tattoo and get arrested for getting into a fight to complete my role as the rebellious son, though.”

“I feel sorry for your parents, having a son like you.”

“Me too.”

The response makes both of them laugh.

When you have an older brother like Lee Taeyong, the typical perfect son who has always been a source of pride to their parents both in school curriculum and in behavior, who never ever dares to mistreat or raise his voice at anyone, who’s always so polite and gentle, who always seeks to help others regardless of who they are… Well, it’s difficult for Donghyuck to compete. Although his parents have never compared their sons, Donghyuck has always known that he is far from being like Taeyong. For a while, he even tried to follow his brother’s footsteps, but after realizing that none of that befitted his personality, Donghyuck decided that he would just be himself. With his qualities and, above all, his defects.

His rebelliousness isn’t intentional (in order to confront or prove anything to his parents). Actually, it is something that came along the way during his teenage years, when Donghyuck found himself making new discoveries. Donghyuck’s curiosity and impulsive side have made it possible for him to experience a lot of things such as his first kiss, his first drag of cigarette, his first sip of beer, the first concert that he attended without his parents knowing, and a lot of other firsts that have opened the door to a new world.

The radical change in Donghyuck’s appearance came when he went shopping on his own for the first time. That time, he was finally able to choose whatever he wanted without his mother’s opinion (Mrs. Lee was too busy to accompany him that time). Slowly, dark clothes, ripped jeans and countless leather jackets replaced Donghyuck’s wardrobe that originally only consisted of clothes with simple prints and light colors. And his hair, previously tidy and dark, lost its natural color, acquiring vibrant colors and eccentric cuts.

Among the new discoveries and experiences, at sixteen, Donghyuck found out that, although he enjoys kissing girls, he also enjoys kissing boys. That happened at a party where he met a guy who was flirting with him and stole a kiss from him by surprise. That event left Donghyuck lost, afraid and incapable of understanding his own feelings and what to do with them. Repressing these feelings had seemed like the best solution. After that, he decided not to think much about it and just enjoy his youth like any other boy his age would normally do.

Along the way, Donghyuck has found out that being known as the rebellious student in high school is a good way to be the center of attention among girls who love to compare him to a bad boy who came out of a romantic teenage movie. Being always surrounded by a group of females, there is no time to think about boys. It isn’t necessarily bad, Donghyuck thinks. He even enjoys the company of girls and definitely isn’t against it when one of them is a little bit more daring, pulling him into hidden places to whisper indecent things and kiss him until he’s breathless. However, in moments like those (even though Donghyuck has repeatedly tried to deny it to himself), sometimes he imagines being kissed by a different person. By a person of the same gender as him.

“Where are you going? We have class now,” Renjun frowns, suddenly noticing that Donghyuck isn’t following him.

“I’m going to look for Xiaojun.”

“You’re not going after him to do what I think you’re going to do, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking I’m going to do, Renjunnie,” Donghyuck curls his lips upward in a small smirk, making Renjun roll his eyes. “Don’t you want to join us?” There is a disappointed look in Donghyuck’s eyes when he sees his best friend turning his back and leaving without even looking back.

“When they catch you, don’t come crying to me.”

“You’re too boring, Renjun! It’s our last week before summer vacation, anyway!” Donghyuck’s voice gets a little louder to make sure Renjun is listening even after turning the corner of the hallway.

Although Donghyuck and Renjun are best friends, they tend not to do everything together (in part because Donghyuck wants to do things that don’t interest Renjun, who prefers to spend his free time recording songs on cassette tapes or reading some superhero comics). Therefore, most of the time, Donghyuck looks for different companions. Xiaojun is one of them. This time, to do what Donghyuck has in mind, there is no one better.

“Skipping class again?” The young man looks with curiosity when Donghyuck approaches after closing the metal door of the terrace behind him.

“Look who’s talking,” Donghyuck sits down next to his friend, resting his back on the wall and extending his arm so he can take the cigarette between Xiaojun’s fingers. “The pot calling the kettle black.”

Xiaojun rolls his eyes and takes his cigarette back with a smile. Donghyuck smirks, releasing the smoke through his lips and looking in the direction of the sky. These encounters with Xiaojun are always pleasant and mostly quiet. There is never a need for conversation when the main reason for Donghyuck being there is to sneak out to smoke with his colleague.

“What’s that?” Xiaojun reaches out across the space between them to grab Donghyuck’s hair and have a better look at his eyebrow. “Oh, wow. That’s cool.”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck laughs and takes the cigarette for himself again, inhaling more deeply than the first time. “Do you have some more with you?”

A smile plays about Xiaojun’s lips and, before he reaches his hand into the pocket of his jeans, the terrace door opens, revealing a teacher less than pleased to see them out there. There is no time for Donghyuck to hide the cigarette between his fingers. Xiaojun gives him a punch in the shoulder for not paying attention and making sure no one was following him. With an apology, Donghyuck gets up at the same time as Xiaojun and both are led straight away to the school principal’s office.

“It could’ve at least been teacher Oh,” Donghyuck mumbles, observing his Math teacher’s grey and thinning hair with dissatisfaction.

“Why? Would you have tried to charm teacher Oh and convince him not to take you to the principal’s office?” Xiaojun playfully asks and Donghyuck forces himself to smile at the question. It’s just a joke, Donghyuck knows that, but it doesn’t fail to make him uncomfortable. Renjun is the only one who knows about his little secret crush on their teacher.

“Can’t hurt to try, right?” he plays along and shrugs.

Just like Xiaojun, Donghyuck isn’t really worried about being caught by their Math teacher. It is pretty much part of his routine to be taken to the principal’s office at least once a month and have one of his parents notified of an occurrence. Also, with the persecution he used to suffer from most of the teachers, any act (even a few swear words) is reason enough for Mr. and Mrs. Lee to be asked to attend school for their son's bad behavior, especially since Donghyuck's father is the sheriff of their city and therefore seen as a man of integrity and good morals.

What Donghyuck doesn’t expect today, however, is to see his father there instead of his mother. Not that it makes any difference. In fact, he even prefers to deal with his old man since Lee Jieun is a master blackmailer and tends to appeal to the emotional side, always shedding tears and wondering where she went wrong in raising her youngest son. Donghyuck never quite knows how to handle this kind of situation.

“What in the hell, Lee Donghyuck?” is the first thing that comes out of Joowon’s mouth as soon he sees his son’s eyebrow.

Donghyuck chuckles, rolling his eyes.

In the end, his new look turns out to be the least of the problems and his piercing is soon forgotten when the principal informs Mr. Lee of what Donghyuck was doing earlier on the school terrace. No parent would be happy to find out that their son casually meets with other students to smoke on school ground. That sentiment is visible on the sheriff’s face as they leave the school, the serious expression taking over his features all the way to the Lee's residence.

“What's that on your eyebrow?” Jieun lets out a gasp when she sees her son across the living room where, prior to the two men’s arrival, she was going through work papers on the coffee table. “And what are you two doing home so early?” she gets up from the carpet, following her husband and son up the stairs, towards the bedrooms.

“Donghyuck was caught smoking on the school terrace.”

“What?!” the woman looks incredulously at Donghyuck who just looks away, avoiding her glare.

Joowon replies with a "Yeah, I know" and is the first one to walk through the door to Donghyuck’s bedroom. The man just ignores Donghyuck when he questions his parents’ presence and goes straight to the shelf in the corner of the bedroom, tearing the wire off the small television and grabbing it in his arms without any effort.

“No television during summer vacation,” Mr. Lee turns to his wife, pointing with his chin at the Gameboy over the stereo, lost among the cassette tapes. Jieun picks up the device without even questioning. “And no games either.”

“But...!”

“Also, you’re grounded and forbidden to leave the house,” Joowon raises his index finger, shutting Donghyuck and preventing the boy from arguing. “Be responsible for once in your lifetime or bear the consequences.”

“But I was supposed to go to the beach with Chenle this vacation!”

“Oh, what a pity,” Joowon says, utterly indifferent to this information. “I'm sure Chenle will have no problem finding another friend to go with. Just cancel, yeah?” With a quick movement of his hand, he gives a subtle tap on Donghyuck’s shoulder, smiling with satisfaction before leaving the room.

This renders Donghyuck speechless.

“Don’t even bother,” Renjun says as soon as he enters Donghyuck's bedroom, eyeing his friend lying on the bed. Donghyuck is looking in his direction, his expression begging for help and sympathy. At the boy’s insistence, Renjun had made his way to the Lee’s residence shortly after leaving school. “I told you so, didn’t I?”

“How could I know that my old man would punish me by practically locking me inside my room like Rapunzel?” he snorts irritably, giving Renjun room to lie down next to him on the mattress. “Should I be expecting my prince charming to come save me?”

“Want me to notify your prince? Aka teacher Oh? Maybe he’ll come rescue you.”

“Do you think he can climb up to my window?” Donghyuck asks, and Renjun chuckles. “My summer vacation is over, dude! I can't believe I'm going to miss the beach!” he gives a little whimper of protest.

Renjun rolls his eyes, smiling. Then, suddenly, he sits on the bed as he hears noises coming from outside.

"Is someone already moving into Mrs. Han's house?" Renjun stretches his neck to have a better view from the front window of the Lee's house.

“I don't know. Is there?” Donghyuck crawls on the bed and leans over his window with Renjun at his side. A truck is parked in front of the house next door and employees in uniform are dropping some furniture and household appliances. “That was fast. It hasn't even been a week since she moved out. Can you see them?”

“Not exactly.”

Donghyuck then moves to the side window of his bedroom, hoping to have a better view. However, from that angle, it’s even more difficult to get a good look at the small group of people who are talking in front of the neighboring house. He pulls out black binoculars from one of the drawers of his study desk and goes back to the front window where Renjun is standing.

“I’m not sure if I want to know why you have binoculars,” Renjun looks at Donghyuck out of the corner of his eyes as he quickly gets pushed aside by his friend who takes his place at the window.

“I found them in the basement when my mom forced me to help her sort out some stuff to throw away,” he replies, fitting the object over his eyes and observing in the direction of the small group. “I’ve learned many interesting secrets about my neighbors thanks to this.”

“How is this useful to you?”

“If any of them happen to piss me off, I can just blackmail them. It’s quite useful, if you really want to know,” he looks back at Renjun, clearly convinced that having binoculars is the most incredible thing in the world. “Like Mr. Kang, for example, who I found out is cheating on his wife with his children's nanny. I'm just waiting for the day he pushes my buttons.”

Renjun rolls his eyes again, but this time, with a smile.

“Can you see anything?”

“Only this tall guy,” Donghyuck presses his lips between his teeth, mentally wishing for the guy to turn around and show his face. He smiles with satisfaction when the other does turn around, even minimally. “Hm. Young, ear piercings, good clothing style and cool haircut… Interesting, I would say. It seems like I won’t be completely bored during this punishment.” Donghyuck concludes with a smirk.

Renjun chuckles and, soon after, walks away from the window, claiming that this was just a quick visit and that he needs to go home.

“Before it gets dark, go and take out the trash, Donghyuck.” Mrs. Lee says when she sees both young men passing by the kitchen at the exact moment she is finishing sorting out the trash. “Go greet our new neighbors, too.”

“Your husband said I'm forbidden to step out of this house. Did you forget?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, refusing to do as she requested. Then, without paying the slightest attention to his mother, he turns away and goes back to his room, shouting out a farewell to Renjun.

“Do you see how this ungrateful son addresses his own mother?” Jieun turns to Renjun who gives her a small, helpless smile.

“I can help you with the trash. I was just about to leave anyway,” Renjun offers, collecting some plastic bags from the floor. The woman expresses her thanks by hugging him briefly and heads out of the house, the boy not far behind.

“We were just about to come greet you,” a young man approaches the Lee’s front yard, crossing the lawn accompanied by another boy. “Hello. We’re the Seo family. I'm Johnny and this is my little brother, Mark.”

“Hi! We’re the Lee family,” Jieun holds out her hand to greet him, smiling gently. Then she does the same with the youngest one. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Your son?” Johnny asks, referring to Renjun.

“Oh, I wish! My son is far from looking like this precious boy here,” the woman puts her arm over Renjun’s shoulder, pulling him into an affectionate embrace. Renjun smiles awkwardly. “He's my son's best friend, Huang Renjun.”

The young man smiles widely at Renjun who can't help but think of the fact that Johnny looks like one of those incredibly attractive characters from a romance comic that Jaemin once forced him to read. Interestingly, Renjun isn’t the only one to think that. Donghyuck, who is witnessing the conversation from his bedroom window, doesn’t fail to observe his new neighbor with interest. Johnny is even more handsome up close.

“Our parents are a little busy right now because of the wiring in the house, but as soon as they solve the problem, they’ll come and say hello,” Mark speaks up for the first time, smiling broadly.

With his elbows resting on the open window, Donghyuck watches them and listens to the conversation from above, occasionally laughing at Renjun who doesn’t seem very comfortable in the circle (most likely due to his shyness). At one point, Donghyuck’s low laugh ends up catching the youngest Seo's attention, causing him to lift his head and look in Donghyuck’s direction.

His facial features stand out with how perfectly balanced they are, with the shape of his eyes, his thin lips and his well-designed jaw line. He wears round-rimmed glasses and the strands of his dark hair fall gracefully over his eyes, giving him a demeanor of intellectuality and maturity. The boy is not exactly his type (not that Donghyuck has an ideal type since there are only a few people − men − whom he is physically attracted to), but he still finds Mark just as attractive as his older brother.

As Donghyuck silently admires the young man's face, Mark smiles at him.

Thanks to that beautiful smile, Donghyuck can't help but to think that he wouldn't mind it if Mark was the one to climb up to his window to rescue him instead of teacher Oh.

❋

A loud sigh escapes Donghyuck's lips as he throws himself on his bed, facing the ceiling whose imperfections he has already memorized after a whole week spent lying there. Being grounded and forbidden to do the that things he likes, there really isn’t much to keep himself occupied. 

Well, maybe that isn't entirely true. Despite not being able to leave the house or play with his Gameboy, Donghyuck has found a good distraction, one that takes him right out of boredom.

The binoculars found in the basement are turning out to be of great use. They were already useful and interesting before, but even more after the arrival of their new neighbors, who are now the main targets of his ocular lenses. Especially Mark, since his bedroom offers overall better visibility. The young man rarely closes his curtains, thereby exposing his personal space.

So far, since Donghyuck started watching his neighbor, he has learned quite a bit about Mark’s routine and what he usually does in his free time. His observations taught him that 1) Mark likes to listen to music while doing almost anything; 2) He isn’t a big fan of summer because he’s always tearing off his shirt and complaining about the fan; 3) He loves chocolate ice cream because that is literally the only dessert he eats after each meal; 4) He is a musician and a composer because Donghyuck always sees him picking up his guitar, strumming the instrument with mastery and skills, while at the same time taking notes on a paper.

Donghyuck has never talked to Mark, but he feels like he already knows him quite well, despite the fact that what he does is a complete breach of his privacy. And come to think of it, Donghyuck feels a bit like one of those psychopathic characters who spies on his victims before murdering them (except that Donghyuck has obviously no intention to kill his neighbor. Mark is too cute to be murdered).

He knows that what he’s doing isn’t quite right, but what harm can it do? He isn’t hurting Mark, physically at least, and the young man doesn’t even know, so that’s what counts. Well, at least Donghyuck thinks that Mark has no idea about his little hobby. There was that one time when Donghyuck thought he saw his neighbor looking in his direction, but he didn’t try to make sure of it, his only concern being to hide behind the curtains as quickly as possible. Besides, that time, the lights were out. There was no way Mark could have seen him (at least, he thinks).

“Donghyuck!” his mother shouts from downstairs. “Where are the dirty clothes I told you to bring me?” the question makes Donghyuck snort and, without the slightest motivation, he collects some clothes thrown on his bedroom floor. He takes himself out of the room in the next instant.

“Here,” Donghyuck hands over a pile of clothes to his mother, then tries to get back to his bedroom as soon as possible. However, Jieun stops him before asking him another favor. “Why me?” he questions, like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Stop being useless and help your mother,” Jieun tugs on Donghyuck’s ear, causing him to whimper because of the strength. “Take the lawn mower and go fix our backyard. Unlike you, your dad is busy this week.”

“I'm quite busy myself, ok?”

“Oh, really? Busy doing what? Breathing?” the woman questions ironically, rolling her eyes in the process. And ignoring Donghyuck’s protest, she threatens her son, saying he won’t get to eat lunch if he doesn’t clean at least half of the backyard. “If you continue to complain, I'll take your toy away!”

“What toy?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, turning his back to her and heading towards the backyard. “You took away all of my fun stuff!” The tone of his voice increases as he moves away from his mother.

“I'll take those binoculars of yours!” Jieun says, and Donghyuck frowns at the words, looking at his mother over his shoulder. “Who are you spying on, young man?”

Donghyuck doesn’t reply to his mother and chooses to ignore the accusation, deciding instead to clean the backyard as a way to please her and make her forget about the binoculars issue. In fact, how did she even know that?

“It’s summer vacation and what am I doing? Mowing the lawn under this hotter-than-hell sun,” Donghyuck grunts to himself, feeling sweat running down his forehead and down his back. In addition to being forced out of his comfortable bed, he was also being forced to submit to his mother's orders. And all Donghyuck wanted was to fulfill his punishment in peace. In his bedroom. Alone. “After all, wasn't that the deal?”

“Complaining as always, huh?”

Donghyuck raises his head, finding Renjun and his dogs on the back porch, sitting on the steps. He questions what Renjun is doing there so early in the morning.

“I was walking the dogs and decided to come say hello,” Renjun says. “I can see that you’re being quite useful during your punishment.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and walks up to his friend, taking his t-shirt off on the way and wiping off his sweaty face with the fabric. “Hey, buddies!” he crouches down and is soon welcomed with joy by Renjun's dogs, making him smile and caress the top of their heads.

“What's up, boys?” a voice catches Donghyuck and Renjun’s attention, causing them to turn their heads towards the fence that divides the Lee’s and the Seo’s yards. “Are they yours?” Johnny directs the question at Renjun while smiling tenderly at the dogs.

“Yes,” the youngest subtly returns the smile.

“Looks like you're working hard today, Donghyuck,” Johnny rests his arms on the fence, looking at his neighbor’s backyard. Donghyuck stands up and looks in the same direction as the oldest, sighing heavily. He hasn't mown even half of the lawn yet. “Need some help?” Johnny smiles with sympathy.

“And be forced to hear my mom throwing at my face how I’m so useless that I needed help from our neighbor?” Donghyuck questions, making Johnny chuckles. “No, thanks.”

“If you want, you can come here to take a dip in our pool after you're done with your backyard,” Johnny suggests, invitingly. “Just yesterday, Mark filled the pool. The water is great, isn’t it?” he turns his head back, addressing someone that Donghyuck and Renjun only find out to be Mark after he appears next to Johnny at the fence.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Mark agrees and smiles at the two young men while running his fingers through his wet hair, pulling it backward.

Mark’s gaze lingers a little longer on Donghyuck who swallows, noticing the other’s eyes landing on his naked torso. In this exact moment, Donghyuck regrets not being a part of any sport club in his school, like Jeno (who is in the Judo club) or Yukhei and Jaemin (who are on the Basketball team). Donghyuck’s body is rather thin compared to his friends’.

“I can't. My father forbade me to set a single foot out of this house,” Donghyuck laments and crosses his arms over his chest, bothered with the way Mark is still staring at him. Having Mark’s attention on him makes Donghyuck slightly uncomfortable, considering that he should be the one in charge of looking and admiring his neighbor, not the other way around. 

“And why can't you leave the house?” Mark asks with a smile and Donghyuck looks away from his own feet to face him again. Under the curious gaze of his neighbor, Donghyuck grins as he remembers what happened in school a few days ago. 

“Lee Donghyuck!” his mother's voice resonates in the next instant, interrupting what he was about to say and causing him to snort.

“I think Rapunzel's story is gonna have to wait for another time,” he says with a shrug that makes the brothers Seo laugh.

The invitation to swim in the Seo’s pool ends up being quickly forgotten afterwards. Donghyuck spends half of his day mowing the lawn in the backyard and, when he’s finally finished, around four in the afternoon, after several breaks, the only thing he wants is a nice bath and his comfortable bed. 

Donghyuck has just come out of his second bath that day after dinner when he notices a light coming from Mark's bedroom. He doesn’t even bother turning the light on in his room and quickly picks up the binoculars on his table, immediately pointing them at the house next door. As Donghyuck approaches the window, he pulls out his study chair and sits comfortably.

It seems like Mark has also gotten out of the shower at the same moment. His towel wrapped around his waist as he walks around the room, looking for something. It isn’t the first time that Donghyuck has seen the young man's naked torso, but the droplets of water making his skin look like it's glowing and the simple bath towel hiding his lower body make things totally different. Donghyuck likes what he sees, that beautiful body devoid of curves. 

And, just like that, everything that Donghyuck has tried to repress this whole time, refusing to accept that he’s attracted to people of the same gender as him, seems to get out of control the moment he imagines touching Mark's body and kissing him, exploring the taste of his mouth and his pale skin. 

Suddenly, a knock on his bedroom door is heard, making Donghyuck jump in fright and place his binoculars on the study desk before throwing himself onto the bed.

“Why are you in the dark?” Joowon frowns as he turns the light on in his son's bedroom, one hand still holding the door handle.

“Because I'm isolating myself from the world. Leave me.”

The man lets out a short laugh at Donghyuck’s childishness, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.

“It came to my ears that someone is spying on the neighbors through binoculars...”

“And why are you looking at me?” Donghyuck asks innocently, making his father smile. “Are you accusing me? I don't even have binoculars,” he declares, and Joowon gazes towards the desk, noticing that exact object. “That's not mine. In fact, I have more interesting things to do than to spy on my boring neighbors.”

“Oh, really?” Joowon continues to smile. “Like what?”

“Reading.”

“You hate to read, Donghyuck.”

“People change, Dad,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, letting out a grunt of irritation. Joowon shakes his head in agreement, pretending to believe his son's words.

“Stop spying on our neighbors before any of them decide to press charges against you,” Joowon warns him.

“It’s not my fault if my life is more boring than Mr. and Mrs. Kang's sexual life!” Donghyuck exclaims indignantly, pointing in the direction of their neighbors' house. “I'm trapped here with nothing to do on summer vacation. Jesus! What father does this to his own son?”

Joowon rolls his eyes, trying to ignore Donghyuck who seemed ready to list all the times he had been wronged by his parents.

“Your brother is arriving this weekend,” Joowon interrupts him. “Make sure to pick him up at the airport. Your mom and I will be at work.” 

“Why me? He can just take a taxi by himself! In fact, am I not forbidden to set foot out of this house?”

Joowon releases another impatient sigh.

“For a boy who has porn magazines under his bed, this son of mine can be very childish sometimes,” Joowon says as he closes the door, choosing to leave Donghyuck talking to himself.

If, some time ago, Donghyuck said that Mark wasn't exactly his type, well, that was a lie. During the two weeks that he has been subjected to staying at home along with his now bestfriend binoculars (which seem to be the only company that provide him good moments of distraction), Donghyuck has concluded that his neighbor could actually be his ideal type. In addition to what he has observed behind the lens of his binoculars, he has also seen how friendly, kind and humorous Mark is in person. The small meetings they’ve had in the backyard have shown him just how easy it is to like him. It has required no effort for Donghyuck to enjoy his company. Besides being attractive, his neighbor is also a lovely person to be with.

All this thinking about his neighbor is the reason for Donghyuck's deep sigh that Sunday morning. The conclusion is obvious, he has no choice but to admit it to himself; he has a big crush on Mark. Donghyuck concludes that his crush isn’t just due to Mark’s hotness (as it was the case the first times he spied on Mark and liked what he saw). There is something else. Donghyuck isn’t quite sure right now, but for some reason, he yearns for Mark and him to be more than just neighbors. Maybe friends. Perhaps more than that.

“What are you looking at through these binoculars, Hyuck?”

The question makes Donghyuck jump from his chair, letting out a scream as he turns his head to Taeyong beside him. The other’s eyes are fixed on the Seo's house (which is where Donghyuck has been looking for the past ten minutes).

"Don't you know it's rude to enter someone else's room without knocking on the door?" Donghyuck questions, his right hand over his chest, trying to slow down his heart rate. “What the hell, Yong?”

“Are you spying on anyone?” a sly smile appears on Taeyong’s lips when he turns to face Donghyuck. “What an ugly thing to do, little brother.”

“It's none of your business!” Donghyuck gets up and pushes Taeyong towards the door while the oldest just laughs. “Now, get out!”

“Dad has decided to barbecue in the backyard,” Taeyong says and holds the door before Donghyuck has a chance to close it in his face. “Invite Renjun and come down to help.”

“Fine,” Donghyuck replies grudgingly and before he locks himself in his bedroom, Taeyong stops him once again. “What?” he rolls his eyes, impatient.

“Have you met Mark?”

The brief mention of Mark’s name makes Donghyuck give his brother a questioning look. Without any clarification, Taeyong just shows a smile (that the youngest wishes he could take off with a kick at his shin) and then disappears down the hall, leaving a confused Donghyuck behind.

Apparently, his brother already knows the neighbors next door (the explanation comes from Mrs. Lee after Donghyuck appears in the yard to help set the table for lunch). Johnny and Taeyong studied together in high school and had friends in common, and through this, Taeyong learned that the Seo family was looking for a house to buy in the neighborhood, prompting him to comment on Mrs. Han's moving out.

What Donghyuck fails to understand is the reason why Taeyong mentioned Mark earlier. Why did the smile he gave in that moment seem to suggest something? Does Taeyong happen to know something that Donghyuck himself doesn't?

“I thought it was just a family barbecue,” Renjun pokes his friend’s side, forcing Donghyuck to turn his attention away from his plate to raise his head and spot a group of people walking into their backyard.

“It was supposed to be, I think,” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at his mother who just ignores his questioning look, encouraging the Seo family to sit at the table and feel at ease.

“Thanks for the invitation,” Mr. Seo thanks her with a friendly smile, settling himself in one of the vacant chairs, along with his wife and sons, and praising the table full of food. “Hello boys. How are you?”

“Good, sir,” Donghyuck and Renjun respond simultaneously, greeting Mrs. Seo soon after.

“Make yourself at home,” Joowon says from where he is, in front of the barbecue with Taeyong helping him.

“That's my eldest son, Taeyong,” Jieun points at the young man who nods in greeting. “He's spending the holidays with us. I heard that he and Johnny studied together in high school! I didn't even know that.”

“And I didn't even know that it was your son who suggested the house to us until Johnny commented about that recently,” Mrs. Seo says with an embarrassed laugh. “We’re grateful for that, by the way.”

“Taeyong and I had mutual friends and we used to hang out together,” Johnny replies to Jieun with a gentle smile before dragging a chair to sit, greeting Donghyuck and Renjun afterwards. “Hey, boys.”

“Hey,” Mark imitates his brother and smiles to Donghyuck who’s sitting in front of him.

Donghyuck swallows in response, eyes fixed on his neighbor. Mark isn’t wearing his usual round-rimmed glasses and his hair is styled backwards, showing much of his forehead and his eyebrows that are somewhat adorably shaped.

“Johnny,” Taeyong announces his arrival, bringing a meat dish prepared by Mr. Lee to the table and greeting his friend with a handshake. “What’s up, Mark,” he touches the boy’s shoulder, showing a friendly smile. “Look at you, all grown up! And you lost that little boy face you had.”

“Stop acting like an uncle, for God's sake. It's shameful,” Donghyuck runs his hands over his face, looking at his brother through his fingers. The others laugh and Taeyong goes to the youngest, stopping behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders in an awkward embrace.

“Look at you, all naughty! And you lost that adorable round face that I used to love so much!” Taeyong forces his arms around Donghyuck who tries at all costs to get rid of the hug, struggling in every way. Taeyong only releases after the youngest threatens to bite him. “Tsk. You give all the love and that's what you get in return. See, Johnny?”

Johnny lets out a loud laugh, accompanied by Mark and Renjun.

“I hate you,” Donghyuck shoots his brother a death glare and sinks down in his chair, trying to ignore the provocations and also his flushed face from his gaze meeting Mark's, the latter smiling gently in his direction.

A tasty lunch, followed by funny stories and songs of the '90s chart playing on the radio, along with Taeyong tormenting his little brother, insisting on embarrassing him in front of Mark at all times, is what sums up Donghyuck’s Sunday.

They’re all helping with housekeeping in the late afternoon when Donghyuck goes up to the second floor, taking with him the stereo he has picked up earlier to listen to music and returning it in his room. Leaving the object in some corner, ready to go back to the backyard, he is surprised to find Mark at his door.

“You forgot these behind,” his neighbor extends the cassette tapes he was holding.

“Oh, thanks,” Donghyuck takes them from Mark. 

“So, this is your room?” a genuine smile appears on the boy’s lips as he looks around the bedroom. The amount of cassette tapes and games on the shelf, the posters of rock bands hanging on the walls and a little clutter are what stands out in Donghyuck's room. “It kind of reminds me of mine.” 

“Just ignore the mess,” Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck in an embarrassed way, watching his neighbor come in and explore his room. Mark just shakes his head, justifying that sometimes his room is chaotic, too. “I bet it's not worse than mine,” Donghyuck replies with a smile.

“When I get lazy, believe me, the ground disappears and I don't even know where I'm stepping,” Mark looks away from the posters to face Donghyuck who’s chuckling at the comment. Then he walks around the room, looking curiously at Donghyuck’s belongings and at his study desk, located right next to the window towards his house. “You said you're grounded, right? What do you do to pass time?”

“Uh...nothing much. Most of the time I just sleep,” Donghyuck replies in an uncertain tone and tries to look over the shoulder of his neighbor who has his back to him. The next moment, he sees Mark holding his binoculars.

“So,” Mark says, holding the object in front of his eyes and aiming it towards his own house. “How’s the view looking through binoculars, Donghyuck?” he asks in a tone of amusement and turns around, curious to see the expression on his neighbor's face. “Do you like what you see?”

_He knows._

This is what Donghyuck thinks instantly, swallowing hard at Mark's smile. An angelic smile, sure, but one that he knows, deep down, is far from denoting kindness and purity.

❋

“Of course you like what you see, otherwise you wouldn't spy on him like a pervert," is the answer Renjun gives the day that Donghyuck tells him about what happened. He also questions why Donghyuck didn't give an answer and tell Mark the truth. "You were shameless and bold enough to keep watching him, weren’t you?”

"A normal friend would laugh at me and make fun of me, you know..." Donghyuck stares at his friend, offended by the other's unkind accusation.

"And a normal person would have reported it if he had known that a perverted neighbor was spying on him through a window."

"Good thing I'm just a neighbor, then," Donghyuck's statement elicits a wry laugh and a roll of eyes from Renjun.

The thing is: Donghyuck was unable to answer Mark's question and, in the days that followed, to even get close to his window. Of course he doesn’t disagree with Renjun because, in fact, for a while, he had the guts to keep watching his neighbor, but after discovering that Mark knew about his little hobby... Well, that made things different. It’s one thing to spy on someone secretly and another thing for that same someone to be aware of it and, on top of that, make fun of you. Donghyuck has no idea how he is going to face Mark when seeing him again.

Perhaps he’ll run away with what is left of his dignity.

“Let me sleep, you smelly boys,” Donghyuck grunts against the pillow when he feels a weight on his back and another on his legs. Then he grabs Bong, the one closest to him, holding him under the covers. “It’s too early.”

“Your father said I can drag you with me to walk the dogs,” Renjun stops next to the bed.

“And who said I want to?” Donghyuck asks and remains motionless, refusing to release Bong who is struggling to get out of his arms.

Obviously Donghyuck wants that, after all, this is one of the few opportunities that he has to leave the house. Being aware of this, Renjun just rolls his eyes and leaves the room, announcing that he will wait downstairs.

“Are you up already? You never get up before ten on vacation,” Taeyong enters the kitchen, and by his clothes and the sweat running down his face, Donghyuck concludes that the oldest has just returned from his morning run. “Good morning, Renjun, Bong and Huchu!” he greets, immediately bending down to hug the dogs with enthusiasm and making Renjun smile.

“When you don't have much to do, you sleep early and, consequently, wake up early,” Donghyuck shrugs, taking one last bite of his sandwich and ignoring the sigh that Taeyong releases, fully aware of what his older brother is probably thinking in that moment. “I know what you're going to say, Yong. I did wrong, it was my fault. I know that. Can we skip this conversation?”

“I think you need this conversation, young man.”

“Another day, okay? By the way, when are you going back to New York?”

“Speaking like that, it sounds like you want to get rid of me,” Taeyong shows sadness by pursing his lips as he opens the refrigerator in search of water.

“I _want_ to get rid of you,” Donghyuck states, which makes Renjun suppress a laugh, and Taeyong stares incredulously at him. He then gets up from his chair, finishing his coffee in a single sip before leaving the mug in the sink.

“I crossed four states to come see you, don't be cruel,” Taeyong reaches out with his free hand to poke Donghyuck's side, making the boy grin. “Where's my cute and caring Donghyuck who used to ask me to cuddle him?

“He grew up!” he replies, leaving the kitchen with a laughing Renjun on his toes.

“I heard from Jaemin that Yukhei is having a party tonight,” his best friend says as soon as they reach the front yard of the Lee's house, adjusting Bong's leash while Donghyuck does the same with Huchu. “Planning your escape already?”

Donghyuck’s lips curl up into a huge smile.

“You know me well, Renjunnie. I've been locked up at home for two weeks and my parents really expect me to continue like this?” he lets out an ironic laugh, starting to walk when Huchu pulls him by the leash.

“It’s expected of someone who’s grounded, obviously,” Renjun soon follows them.

“I think I've had enough of being a good son,” a mischievous smile plays about Donghyuck’s lips as he looks at his friend over his shoulder.

“Unbelievable,” Renjun shakes his head, smiling. A figure standing in the Seo’s front yard then catches his eye. “Oh. Hey, Mark.”

The mention of his neighbor's name makes Donghyuck freeze in the middle of the sidewalk, immediately looking in the direction of a sleepy Mark picking up the daily newspaper from the mailbox. How the hell could someone who had just woken up (in a shabby Nirvana t-shirt three times bigger than him and a pair of The Simpsons boxer shorts, hair all messy and face swollen, far from attractive) still take Donghyuck’s breath away?

Well, that was a mystery to Donghyuck himself.

“Good morning,” Mark has the audacity to show his beautiful smile while scratching the back of his neck. And when his gaze meets Donghyuck's, the latter quickly grabs Huchu in his lap and runs away.

“What the hell, Hyuck?” Renjun exclaims, watching his friend walk away. With a sigh and a roll of eyes, he pulls Bong by the collar to go in the same direction. “That neighbor of yours has some serious problems.”

The statement makes Mark laugh.

Even though Renjun has refused the invitation to Yukhei's party, that doesn’t stop Donghyuck from wanting to go and coming up with a plan to leave the house without his parents even dreaming of that possibility.

It’s nine o'clock at night when he announces that he’s going to bed, giving the excuse that he has a stomach ache (but not without first assuring his mother that he has taken his medicine and asking not to be disturbed). Half an hour later, Donghyuck is ready, sneaking over the roof of the house and coming down the tree next to his room, his longtime faithful friend when he needs to sneak away.

As Donghyuck rushes to get down the tree, concerned about not getting caught by the neighborhood, he ends up losing his balance when one of his feet slips on the trunk. Fortunately, strong arms hold him instantly, preventing him from falling. His hands automatically grab the person’s shirt for support and when he raises his head to the stranger who has just helped him, he comes face to face with Mark.

“Everything ok?” a smile crosses his neighbor's face.

Donghyuck stands up immediately and clears his throat, hints of heat building up in his cheekbones.

“Yes. What are you doing here?” he asks, looking around to make sure there was no one looking.

“I was walking by when I saw you on the roof,” Mark grins and Donghyuck widens his eyes as he sees Mr. Kang arriving with his family in front of the Lee’s house. Mark promptly throws himself against the boy, pushing him behind the tree so they wouldn't be seen.

“W-what are you doing?” Donghyuck gasps, his back and hands pressing hard against the tree trunk while his eyes remain fixed on Mark's profile, dangerously close. The heat from his neighbor’s hand on his waist burns and Donghyuck feels like he’s about to have a heart attack.

“You don't want to get caught, do you?”

If Donghyuck thought things couldn’t get worse, Mark makes sure to prove him wrong as he turns his head to face him. Donghyuck feels his breath hitch when Mark's hot breath reaches his lips, their noses just inches from touching. Immersed by the proximity of their faces and by Mark’s fragrance (a mixture of woody perfume and fabric softener), he is unable to utter an answer. He wouldn't even be able to say his own name if he were asked to in this moment, honestly.

And when he sees Mark's gaze go down to his lips…

This marks the decline of his sanity.

“What are you looking at, darling?” a female voice breaks the silence, causing Mark to turn his head towards the street again. It was Mrs. Kang, standing at the door while her husband was looking in the direction of the Lee’s house, more specifically in the vicinity of where Donghyuck and Mark were hiding.

“I think there's something in the Lee’s garden.”

Donghyuck bites his lower lip, mentally cursing his neighbor for appearing at that very moment to pester him. Obviously, the majority of the neighborhood is aware of his punishment (his mother has made sure to tell them, only to embarrass him) and Mr. Kang, more than anyone, would certainly be happy to rat on him to his parents.

“I'm screwed if this asshole sees me!” he whispers in desperation to Mark, pulling the hem of the boy’s t-shirt to get his attention. “Help me climb the tree! Now!” Donghyuck demonstrates through the movement of his hands so that Mark can give him the necessary impetus.

Without a word, Mark does as he is told. However, due to the circumstances (Donghyuck's haste to disappear from his neighbor’s sight as soon as possible, and Mark's clumsiness in trying to help him), the attempted escape ends up with the two of them losing their balance and falling among the bushes. The fall isn’t that bad for Donghyuck, who thankfully falls on Mark's body. The latter, on the other hand, isn’t as lucky and can’t hold back a groan when his back lands on the ground.

“Did you hear that?”

“It must’ve been some squirrel or skunk. Let it go, darling.”

Donghyuck only realizes what happened when he prepares to get up and, instead of feeling grass between his fingers, he feels something solid and warm in his palms. The strong scent of Mark’s perfume makes Donghyuck freeze, and it takes him awhile to find the courage to pull his face away from the boy’s neck and lift his head.

“Ouch,” Mark mumbles with his eyes still closed.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck asks in a worried tone, ready to get up. However, Mark holds him by his hip, preventing him from standing up. As a result, Donghyuck is forced to support his own body with his arms placed on either side of Mark’s head. Donghyuck's heart feels like it might burst, being in this position, his body on top of Mark's, their legs entwined and their faces, once again, so close. “You’re in pain, you idiot. Let me go.”

“They might still be looking over here,” Mark finally opens his eyes and, unlike Donghyuck who feels every part of his body burning with fever, the position they’re in doesn’t seem to bother him. Or at least, Mark doesn't let it show, despite having his lower lip stuck between his teeth (something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Donghyuck, since the distance between them is minimal and the only thing he can see at the moment is Mark and his ridiculously dazzling face).

There is no longer any indication of Mr. and Mrs. Kang being around, but neither of them makes a move. Afraid that his neighbor might hear his frantic heartbeat, Donghyuck decides to get up. However, Mark is quicker to lift his head and (to Donghyuck’s amazement and euphoria) place his lips against Donghyuck’s. It’s a subtle touch and it only lasts a few seconds, although in his head, time seems to freeze completely. When they part, Mark stares at him in silence and stays still, as if he’s waiting for Donghyuck’s consent to go ahead with it.

Donghyuck's response comes in the form of him bending down and pressing his lips against Mark's, this time with more precision.

The kisses that he imagined exchanging with Mark, in his repressed dreams and desires, were nowhere near as good as the feeling of kissing him in real life. This isn't Donghyuck’s first kiss, but it is his first kiss with a boy (the kiss that he received from the stranger wasn’t a real kiss ok, he didn't even reciprocated). There is no subtlety as their lips move urgently together, and the firmness in Mark's hands (which oscillates between holding his waist and the nape of his neck, occasionally pulling at the strands of his hair) shows Donghyuck that this experience is the best among all the ones that he has had. And for the first time, he doesn't mind following his partner's rhythm. He lets Mark take complete control, allowing his neighbor to play with his tongue, to taste his mouth as he pleases.

Donghyuck completely surrenders to the kiss.

He pulls away only when his lungs remind him that he needs a break to breathe properly, and doesn’t hold his smile thinking that, if it were up to Mark, they would have continued for who knows how long. 

Donghyuck opens his eyes just as Mark does, both panting and with stunned expressions on their faces.

“How's your back?” he observes the sparkle in Mark's eyes and admires the grin that his neighbor shows him.

“It can hold a little longer,” one of the hands that Mark was keeping on Donghyuck's hip slides down where his skin is exposed, caressing it subtly with his thumb.

“Want to switch places with me?” Donghyuck offers with a mischievous smile, eyes steadying on Mark's red, moist lips. They’ve barely paused for a moment and he already wants to kiss his neighbor again. “Or we can continue in a more comfortable place, like my bed.”

This pulls out a laugh from Mark.

“That’s so unlike my neighbor who was avoiding me a few days ago.”

“Ugh. I refuse to talk about it,” Donghyuck gets up immediately and sits on the lawn beside Mark. “You made fun of me that day. What did you expect? And just for the record, it's your fault for exposing yourself like a roasted turkey sold in store windows during Thanksgiving.”

“I thought you didn't want to talk about it,” Mark replies and sits down while a grimace of bitterness appears on Donghyuck's face. “By the way, did you just compare me to a turkey?”

“I like turkey,” Donghyuck shrugs.

There is a brief silence before the two boys burst out laughing.

“What are you doing there?” Taeyong's familiar voice reaches Donghyuck's ears, causing him to shut up immediately and turn his head towards the front porch where his brother is standing. He quickly gets up from the ground, followed by Mark.

“We’re looking for Mark's glasses,” Donghyuck gives the first excuse that comes to his mind, but regrets it soon after as he looks at his neighbor and sees the aforementioned glasses. Taeyong raises his eyebrows when he notices the same thing. “Which are on his face. We found them, yay!” the youngest says with a forced smile. “And what are _you_ doing here?”

“I just got back from dinner with some friends,” a mischievous smile plays on Taeyong's lips while he crosses his arms over his chest. “Shouldn't you be inside, Hyuck?”

“Maybe. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Taeyong’s smile is still there, which makes Donghyuck snort.

“Don't you dare tell our parents!” he points his index finger at him in a threatening gesture, making the oldest laugh. “Otherwise, I'll tell them that you... you once… Ugh! Why have you never rebelled so that I could have something to use against you? You’re too boring. Jesus.”

“Just don't take long, ok?” Taeyong shakes his head, still smiling. “Good night, Mark.”

“Good night,” he nods and waits for Taeyong to disappear through the door to speak again. “Do you think he will tell your parents?”

“Taeyong can be annoying sometimes, but he’s never given me any reason to really hate him. As much as I wanted to,” a sigh escapes from Donghyuck's lips. “As the good person he is, he’ll probably cover up for me. Which makes me indebted to him and that’s something I definitely don't want. So, I suppose going back to my room is the best choice for tonight.”

“By the way, did you have somewhere to go?”

“A friend's party. But Yukhei always throws parties at his house, so I can just go next time.” Donghyuck shrugs, hiding his hands in his pants pocket.

“Yukhei?” Mark asks, interested. “Wong Yukhei, you mean?”

“Do you know him?”

“We’re both competing in the interschool basketball games this year. He’s quite popular in my school, even though he doesn't even study there.” Mark chuckles.

“I suppose he is, after all, he has a face that isn’t easy to forget. And I didn't know that you played basketball.”

“I suppose I don't have a memorable face like Wong's, since you don't even remember me,” Mark shows an offended look, along with a smile. “But yes, I play basketball as a hobby.”

“What do you mean by that?” the first information catches Donghyuck’s attention and he quickly straightens his posture. “Have we met before?”

“You were at one of our games that took place at the beginning of the semester, shouting in the middle of the crowd that you would kick Na Jaemin’s ass if he committed another foul and was expelled.”

“Hm, I can be really competitive and annoying sometimes,” the memories of that specific day arise in Donghyuck's mind, causing his face to blush. “And how exactly do I not remember you? Did we even speak to each other?”

“Well,” Mark couldn't help but laugh when he remembered the first time that Donghyuck spoke to him, or actually, yelled at him. “You threatened to give me the same fate as Jaemin if I continued to mark Yukhei, although I was only doing my job as a defensive player of the opposing team. Your friend made sure that you wouldn’t bite, but I chose not to take any chances.”

“Ugh,” Donghyuck whimpers, tipping his head back. “I must’ve made a great first impression, huh?”

“Great enough to be etched in my memory,” Mark's smile makes Donghyuck want to kiss it off his lips. “After a while, I found out that you and Taeyong were brothers in a random conversation with Johnny. And I ended up asking him about you... Maybe I wasn’t subtle about my interest. Haha. And I think Johnny mentioned that to your brother when they spoke on the phone to discuss Mrs. Han's house.”

 _Have you met Mark?_ the question asked by Taeyong a few weeks ago surfaces in his mind, thanks to this new information.

Donghyuck has never mentioned to anyone (other than Renjun) the doubt that he has had about his sexuality, how boys are also able to attract his attention and how frustrated and lost he has been feeling ever since he found out. Yet, even though Taeyong was away from home, he seems to know what Donghyuck has been going through. Perhaps he knew even before the youngest did, but he has never forced him to talk about it, respecting his privacy and his pace.

“Hey. Is everything ok?” Mark, who found the sudden silence strange, asks.

"I just," Donghyuck looks at his feet, swallowing hard. “I just realized that, for a moment, I completely forgot how scared I was about… you know, liking boys. Liking you.”

And the fact that his brother had seemed aware of it brought reality back to Donghyuck. The reality of how people like him are perceived by society.

Donghyuck hasn't yet noticed that his hands are shaking when Mark takes one of them, making him lift his head and look into his eyes.

“You are not alone, Donghyuck. And I promise you, if it’s up to me, you never will,” Mark caresses the other’s hand with his thumb. The smile that Donghyuck receives from Mark is the most pure and soft smile he has ever seen in his entire life. “By the way,” Mark doesn’t hesitate to approach him and gently place a kiss on his cheek. “I like you too.”

The next day, Donghyuck is scolded by his parents who find out about his attempt to escape in the middle of the night through their neighbor, Mr. Kang, who claims to have seen the youngest Lee walking on the roof to sneak back into his room. Thanks to that, Donghyuck is now without his stereo and also without his binoculars, unable to see the only person who takes him out of boredom and makes his punishment bearable. At least, he has managed to convince Mark to visit him every day, demanding kisses and cuddles from time to time. But that doesn't erase the hate that bubbles up in his veins every time Mr. Kang’s name is mentioned.

But, well, revenge is a dish best served cold.

❋

If the sight of his neighbor through binoculars was already something that caught Donghyuck's full attention, now, with Mark sitting daily on his bed (dressed comfortably in his favorite Nirvana t-shirt and baggy shorts, hair adorably messy falling over his usual round glasses), playing guitar while his angelic voice fills up the entire room, Donghyuck basically forgets his own existence. He doesn't move, nor speak, completely lost in his thoughts and concentrated on not wasting a minute of admiring his handsome neighbor.

And when Mark questions whether he heard him, Donghyuck answers without any shame that he didn’t. “I was too busy enjoying my view. In this case, you.” Mark lets out a short laugh to hide his embarrassment, as he usually does in moments like this, but he never asks Donghyuck to stop. Is it cliché and sometimes silly? Yes. But that's what he likes best about the youngest. Donghyuck is daring in a fun and romantic way.

“I wanted to take you on a date, but my punishment prevents me from such an act,” Donghyuck is now lying on the bed while disinterestedly flipping through the pages of a comic book that Renjun has left behind. Mark looks away from his notebook, in which he has been writing some lyrics, and stares at the boy beside him. “Instead, we have to stay locked in this room for so long that I’ll probably soon take root and be bond here for the rest of my life.” Donghyuck buries his face in the mattress, huffing loudly.

“Are you bored again?”

“Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with you. Like a lot,” he lifts his head and looks Mark in the eyes. “But we’re always doing the same thing. Every day. We listen to music, sometimes we sing together while you play your guitar and then we hang around watching the neighbors walk by the street.”

“You said yourself that your favorite hobby is spying on your neighbors,” Mark rolls his eyes, smiling and putting his guitar down on the floor along with his notebook.

“But my favorite neighbor now spends more time in my room than in his own!”

“Is this your way to tell me to go back to my room?” Mark raises an eyebrow, and Donghyuck sighs. It’s obvious that he doesn't want that. Because how could he spy on Mark when his binoculars are under Mrs. Lee's control now?

“Ugh! I just wish I could take you out to do things that couples normally do!” he grimaces and turns on his back to face the ceiling, stamping his feet on the mattress like a child throwing a tantrum. Mark suppresses a laugh, trying to remain impassive. “Like getting ice cream, going to the movies or even watching the sunset! I want to hold your hand while we walk in the park and kiss you under the rain! Like in the movies!”

In the middle of a smile, a quiet sigh escapes from Mark's lips.

“We can do all of that when your punishment ends,” he lays down beside Donghyuck and rests his head on his wrist, observing his neighbor’s profile. “But until that day comes, we can think of other things to do.”

This catches Donghyuck’s attention and he immediately turns his face to Mark.

“Like what?”

With his lips caught between his teeth, Mark runs his gaze over Donghyuck's mouth until he reaches the exposed part of Donghyuck's abdomen. The latter immediately understands the suggestion and, with a mischievous smile, he moves his body until he is practically over his neighbor to kiss him.

What they do next isn’t something new or different from what they’ve already done. The kisses that they exchange (sometimes subtly and sometimes eagerly) are on the list of what they do routinely, along with the cuddles that they share in bed. Sometimes, one of them would slide his hands under the fabric of the other’s clothes, exploring his skin and the outline of his physique, but so far, that was it. And that has been ok, as neither of them want to rush things.

But this doesn’t mean that Donghyuck won’t take advantage of the present moment to, who knows, maybe move things forward a little more with Mark. If it weren't for the shouting suddenly coming from outside the house, putting an end to all the fun, maybe Donghyuck would have had that opportunity.

“What the hell!” he is forced to move his lips away from Mark's, falling backwards on the bed and getting a laugh out of his neighbor. “You can’t even kiss in peace in this neighborhood anymore!”

“Looks like someone has finally come to get you out of boredom,” Mark says while sitting on the mattress and looking outside the window to see the cause of all the shouting. 

“I wasn't bored. I was pretty busy, actually,” Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut, but still gets up and stands next to Mark by the window.

The scene that he comes across takes away any hint of anger that had come from being interrupted a few seconds ago. With a remarkable smile on his face, he appreciates the exact moment when Mr. Kang is kicked out of his own house, wearing only shorts and a pair of socks. Next to him is the nanny who he has been sleeping with, by Donghyuck's accounts, for almost three months. Mrs. Kang, on the other hand, is screaming loudly and holding up a frying pan, threatening the lovers in the middle of the sidewalk for everyone to see.

“Donghyuck, call your dad now!” Jieun immediately exclaims from the front garden of the house, drawing the attention of the two boys standing at the window.

“Why would I do that? Let them solve this by themselves,” Donghyuck replies, indifferent. And with a smirk, he leans his arms against the window and propels his body forward. “That's right, Mrs. Kang! Put this man in his place! Did you know that he’s been sleeping with your nanny for over two months? The bastard would come home early just to fuck her in the office just before your arrival!

“Lee Donghyuck!” Jieun looks in bewilderment at her son over her shoulder, paralyzed on the sidewalk.

“If you want, I can testify in your favor and make this douchebag lose everything he has in court! And as a bonus I can help you burn all of his clothes right now!”

“For God's sake, Donghyuck! If you don't shut up I swear I'll ground you for the rest of the year! Now go call your dad!”

“Hmpf. Can’t we enjoy revenge anymore now?” and with a sigh of defeat, Donghyuck steps back inside the room, fleeing from his mother's angry look.

“What did you do?” Mark looks at him sideways, suppressing a laugh.

“Me? Well, maybe I accidentally sent a message to inform Mrs. Kang that her nanny would have to leave earlier today and that she wouldn’t be able to look after the children,” he shrugs, showing an evil smile. He then points his index finger at Mark as he heads out of the room. “Stay right where you are. When I get back, we’ll continue where we left off.”

“Can't wait,” is Mark’s reply, along with a chuckle.


End file.
